Guardians of Altomare: Behind the Scenes
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: based of Guardians of Altomare, this is all the lemony pleasure that did not make it in the original story. to find the original, look up the author BladeOfThePoet.


Guardian Of Alto Mare: Behind The Scene

**A/N hello my readers, it's me. Thanks to the approval of my author friend, BladeofThePoet, I am now allowed to make all the lemon scenes that were not in the original Guardian of Altomare. I will also be labeling which chapter and which couple each scene is for. If you have not scene the original story, go read it now and come back later after your done. Now let's get going!**

**First Lemon: Chapter 12: Tales of Alto mare (all in italic becauses it's a flashback)**

'_Latias is in heat!'. "I'm FUCKED" he thought_

"_Not yet, Ashie, not yet…" Latias purred as she finally made it through the last article of clothing Ash was wearing and he now stood completely naked in front of Latias, with his half erect member slowly starting to point up into Latias's face, making her grin with eagerness and waited until it was fully erect. Once it was fully erect, Latias wrapped her claws around it and started to give it a few good pumps, causing Ash to groan out, then he felt Latias lick the tip of his member and then put it in her mouth and swirl her tongue around it, causing Ash to moan and shudder from the pleasure. She then shoved the whole thing in her mouth and started to bob her head up and down, making Ash groan out, then he felt her start to fondle with his balls. His mind was going blank as Latias just had her way with Ash. It wasn't long before Ash felt his toes start to curl up and that signaled him that his climax was closing in on him. Latias could sense this and then speed up her bobbing and her fondling as she said "cum Ashie, cum already" she smiled as Ash gave way._

_Ash could feel himself shooting his seed deep inside of Latias's mouth, making her purr as she swallowed all of it, then she spun around and rested her chest on Ash's chest, her dripping pussy in front of his face. Ash knew what she wanted but then he felt her rubbing his member, trying to get it back to full stature. Once it was back up, she shoved it back straight into her mouth, still sucking while she felt Ash licking and kisses her pussy. Latias was just enjoying herself on Ash's cock as she felt him eating her out, causing her to speed up her bobbing. Since Ash already cummed once, the second time will take a little longer to happen. Latias felt her climax coming so she just kept bobbing and when it happened, Ash felt like he nearly drowned by the surprise, but he managed to swallow most of the load as Latias was still waiting for him to cum again. It wasn't until a few minutes passed by that Ash came again in Latias's throat. When she finished swallowing, she spun around and positions his cock at her lower lips, then quickly slammed down on it, shredding her virginity and waiting for the pain to subside. _

_Once the pain was gone, Latias started to bounce up and down on Ash's cock, who at this point had no energy to even get up, so he just decided to let Latias have her way on him. Latias was moaning out Ash's name as she kept riding him as she tried to get him off again and cum inside her. After about fifteen more minutes have passed, Ash could feel his third climax approaching him and the gave a small groan as he felt his seed shoot inside of Latias womb, making her squeal in pleasure, but that didn't stop her. She just kept riding him, keeping him rock hard and trying to milk him for all she can get…_

_**Four hours later…**_

_Latias was still on top of Ash having her way with him after she made him climax about ten times already. It seems she is determined to get pregnant and didn't want to take a second chance on it. Ash was practically knocked out from all the lack of energy he had left in his body to do basically anything. Latias purred as she felt Ash's 11__th__ climax coming soon and so she sped up her bounces on his and uses her powers to fondle with his balls, trying to make the climax come sooner. It worked and Ash didn't even speak as he shot his load deep inside of Latias once again. This time she didn't try to go for 12, instead she floated off and felt Ash's cum and her own leak out of her. Then she floated over to Ash and started to feed him some berries to increase his energy back up to full and once she was sure Ash had enough energy to wake up and stand, she suddenly felt fatigue and passed out near a fountain._

_Ash was still in a daze but he could make out where he was, but he saw all his clothes were shredded and also that Latias had used him for a good chunk of time. So, he just grabbed the nearest shrub or bush he could use to cover himself and then set out to get home to Bianca's and Lorenzo's._

_**One hour later…**_

_Bianca and Lorenzo were staring at the clock in the wall. Ash had been gone for five hours… what was he doing? Someone knocked at the door, scaring the thoughts out of them. Bianca got up and rushed to the door to see… Ash covering himself with a bush, his face looking off into the background._

"_Ash! Are you okay? What happened! Where are your clothes?" Ash walked past her, his eyes glazed with a dreamy look on them. He kept walking, entering his room in the house, and plopped down into the bed. "what just happened?" _

"_this is why we had Latios or another Psychic-type knock her out when she was about to enter heat…" said Lorenzo with a sigh…_

**That's it for chapter 1 guys. It's not much, but hey It's just a lemon chapter, that's all this story is going to be. Lemons from Guardian of Altomare that were not in the regular story. Okay, so next chapter will involve two alto lemons and Nightengaleshipping. Goodbye.**


End file.
